my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi Aisaka
'Mimi Aisaka '(ミミアイサカ Mimi Aisaka), also known as 'Lunaria '(ルナリア Runaria) is a Pro Hero and Teacher at Starbright High School. She prefers teaching over fighting, but if it is necessary she has no problem stepping in to fight in order to protect the city and her students. Mimi assists in the Heroics Class alongside her colleague, Blake Tohru. With her Quirk, She-Devil, Mimi is highly underestimated by many villains but she uses this to her advantage in a plethora of ways. Appearance Mimi is a young woman of light skin and below-average height. She has large sky blue eyes that make her appear almost angelic. One of her most prominent features is her shiny, white hair. Her bangs are rather long, so she keeps them tied up. She has a rather curvaceous figure, but she prefers to hide it when she can. She can be seen in various outfits, but Mimi's usual attire consists of a purple kimono with a flower design and a dark red skirt with a large bow holding it up in the middle. The sleeves to the kimono are quite lengthy, but lucky for her she does not fight with it. Finally, her outfit is complete with her black lace-up boots. While using her Quirk, Mimi still wears a kimono but it is way more revealing than the one she already wears.The rest of her appears almost completely unrecognizable: her hair becomes dark, she obtains two golden horns on her head along with a circular symbol on her forehead and upper arms. Gallery Mira.jpg|Mimi's Quirk in Action! Mimimimi.png|Mimi's usual attire Personality Mimi is very kind to a lot of people and is rather passive, which makes it difficult for her to punish her students if necessary. However, her passiveness can cause people to underestimate her. Mimi has been known to boldly take on enemies twice her size and come out victorious. Even though she may not show it, she is always eager for a fight. At times, Mimi will play naive with her enemy. Her innocent appearance makes an excellent cover. In fact, she is sometimes sent on missions to defeat high-ranked villains and they always underestimate her only to be overwhelmed in the end. Mimi is also very attentive to detail, often recalling things and repeating them exactly as she was told. This makes it nearly impossible for her students to "pull a fast one on her" as it seems like she is always watching even if her back is turned. Mimi is also a huge animal lover. Before she aspired to become a hero, she wanted to work in an animal shelter. That dream soon came to an end when she realized that she would at times be required to operate on some animals. For now, Mimi settles on cuddling and comforting them. On the battlefield, Mimi becomes very serious and less happy-go-lucky. Mimi is very strategic in battle. She uses her perceptiveness to determine the best move at the best possible time. She prefers to be precise in her movements and observe in the beginnings of her battles. Afterwards, she closes in when she sees an opening. Abilities Battles & Events Trivia *Mimi's favorite foods consist of rather sweet things, like mochi or various cakes. *Mimi's design is based off of Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Females Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Hero Teachers